


If they did, then so will you

by Naelhinn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Smutty Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naelhinn/pseuds/Naelhinn
Summary: Hannibal wasn't hurt as much by Will holding a grudge against him as he was by him enacting such a petty revenge at this exact moment. He should be ashamed; how could he do this to him?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 15





	If they did, then so will you

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Lulukaw because she was the one to get me into Hannibal quite a while ago and now here is this dumb idea put into a fic, and a longer one than I expected.  
> Thank you so much for beta-reading it Lulu <3

Hannibal understood - of course - how Will felt. His actions, however unpleasant, were not illogical in the slightest. Or rather, they might not be the most rational, but given Will and his, erm, tendency to get overwhelmed, seeing him by his emotions was not too much of a surprise. In that regard, Hannibal understood. Still, he found petty - and to be honest rather childish - for him to still hold a grudge, especially for a grown man like him. At least, grown enough for  _ that _ . 

He wondered if - maybe - all of this was part of the game, of if Will was genuinely going to let him naked, tied up on the bed and visibly enjoying the moment. Ah, if only he could sigh to remind his dear Will of his presence. Surely it was all a misunderstanding - or worse, maybe, maybe Will had been quite affected by his time in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally insane, developing losses of memory? Hannibal tried to clear his throat. However awkward this could turn, it couldn't get much worse than slowly freezing on sweat drenched sheets, at two inches - a foot would have been nice too, he recognized now - from climax, all the while he could still see Will, sat next to a fire, a cozy yet quite revealing housecoat tossed on his shoulders - for god sake he could see his butt even in the dim evening light - and surrounded with dogs. 

Even worse was the fact that this didn't alter his mood in the slightest. Actually, it was even the opposite. The way Will's coated body blurred under the waves of shadow and light cast by the dancing fire only left more to his imagination. Except for the  _ pièce de résistance _ . His butt, clearer than ever, perfectly on focus, a wonder worthy of prayers from all around the world, a holy relic he craved to get back on his chest. 

He mumbled and groaned but to not avail. Will seemed hopelessly focused on petting his dogs. Multiple time each. He had been doing it for now next to an hour. Which was fair enough admitted Hannibal - it would be a lie to say he didn't want to pet Will. Still, it was not very gentleman of him to simply leave him like that. What was he supposed to do? Rub his back against the sheet in hope he would find some pleasure from it? No, he still had - some - dignity and wasn't craving his touch  _ that _ badly. Clearly all he had to do was wait for WIll to come back and apologize. Then he could lecture him on the importance of not forgetting his partner while in such an intimate and sacred act the next time they would do it.

It was fine, really, just a slight problem that needed to be addressed... Okay, maybe he was  _ slightly _ touch deprived. Nothing too big - of course - thought the psychiatrist and part time murderer - or was it the opposite? His relation with Will was starting to affect him - as he started to hump against the bed, trying to escape his bonds, burning his wrists and ankles as the rope rubbed against his skin. His breath grew heavier as his movement grew more desperate. This seemed to at least manage to catch Will's attention, because the young empath got up, a dog in his arms, and walked to Hannibal, who gazed at him in relief. Will sighed as he removed the gag in Hannibal's mouth.

"I am awfully glad you remembered me Will. I was getting afraid I would have to do everything by myself here."

Will sat on the couch, just out of Hannibal's hands reach - oh he wanted to play it like that - and he petted him.

"But I hadn't forgotten about you, Hannibal dearest."

He then got up and walked back to his dogs, who were absolutely overjoyed. Hannibal sighed and rolled his eyes before clearing his throat with a loud "hmm".

"Will, I know you understand how this is either a very poor joke or some really childish reaction; absolutely inappropriate either way for a man such as you." He meant it. Really, this wasn't like Will. Why would he ignore him. What could have given him this idea? "Now, be good to me and untie me."

Will stayed silent. Ah, damn his taste for strong willed partners, this had always been a pain, but never so much or quite as literally in the ass.

"Is it because I used you as a test subject? The experiment was an absolute success, I can never thank you enough; hence why I'm the one tied up I would have you notice. If so, you should be proud of yourself Will! You were amazing."

Still no answers. Now this was unfair -  _ he _ couldn't put himself in his shoes; how was he supposed to see what the problem was? Still, he had some ideas he toss around.

"Is it because of Abigail now? Will I thought..."

"Don't say her name Hannibal, lest you want to stay tied up for a few more days."

Hannibal would have shrugged, but given he couldn't, he just went silent, surprised, no, shocked by his answer.

"Or is that something you'd enjoy?"

The idea wasn't unpleasant in and of itself - he had been through much worse - but if WIll also intended to casually stroll by in the meanwhile, then that was a different question, one he wasn't willing to tackle. Surely this could be considered torture, but was he really willing - and to be fair, in his situation, it would be ever so slightly difficult - to go tell Jack?

"Will, I understand I hurt you deeply, that I broke your trust and it is not something that is quick to heal. It will take time for us to mend our relationship, but I don't want this rupture to be definitive and I believe we are on the good way. I'm certain that this is the easiest way for us to bond back."

Will jumped on his feets, screaming at Hannibal.

"You framed me for Abigail murder Hannibal! You framed me and locked me in a cell in Baltimore's Hospital for months! You left me to... him, him and his experiments."

This was all true, of course, but still, Hannibal felt disappointed he hadn't gotten over it by now. Was he such a poor psychiatrist? When Will got back to talking, he had taken one of his dogs in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"They waited months before I could pet them, and so will you!"

First of all, rude. Secondly, petted? He didn't want to be  _ petted _ \- or maybe he did, but that was not the point right now - and furthermore, he thought he knew what he was getting into; but was Will really valuing his dogs over him? That was slighting to say the least.

"Who's a good boy? Oh yes you are, you are! Come here too you beauty!"

... Yes he was. Despair struck Hannibal as he realized that he could quite literally be stuck here naked and tied up in Will's bed - that part wasn't so bad - but alone - that was harsh - and with a quite charming man choosing dogs over him - that felt awful just to think of it.

And so, he tossed his pride aside decided to do what had to be done.

"Listen Will, I am sorry. I sincerely apologize. Now please do untie me so I can cook until we get back to it? It's getting quite cold here."

Will got up without a word and walked slowly and menacingly toward Hannibal, whose situation didn't allow him to fully use his usual charisma. He stared at him and, pointing at the fire in the chimney, simply shrugged it off.

"I don't feel like it's cold."

Hannibal sighed. He tried to keep his composure and not to rub himself against the sheet, but it was quite obvious that he was a bit... itchy. 

Finally, he gave up and while arching his whole body, stretching to the limit of the bonds, he let his tongue roll and the words flow through.

"Will please, I beg you."

Will smiled as he answered, his eyes looking down the hairy chest and toward Hannibal's thighs.

"You must have grown quite soft to beg me."

He should just accept it, get it over with and go on, pretend it was all just a game! But no, of course he wouldn't, thought Hannibal as his lips tore a smirk on his face and his throat uttered words without his consent.

"I'm as hard as it gets Will."

Will smiled. He was fucked. No, he still had time to laugh it off, he still had time to...

"Well then, no harm in waiting a few more hours, right?"

Glorious, lovely, heart-breaking bastard. He was fucked. Definitely. As much as it was delayed, he was fucked, and there was no saving it.

  
  
  



End file.
